


Comforting moment

by yakyak7621



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyak7621/pseuds/yakyak7621
Summary: Wakko starts to worry about Yakko’s sleeping habits but instead of actually helping, Wakko panics. He requires some comfort from his older brother.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Comforting moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so idk, this is my first time using this site so sorry if i do something wrong lmao
> 
> anyway enjoy

The Warners have been taking a small break from going outside, purely to save their energy for the next season of their reboot. Not that they really needed to save any energy, as chaotic as they are. Though, ever since they started staying inside, Yakko has been finding himself taking many naps, sleeping in, and being tired quite often. Dot thought nothing of it but Wakko was starting to worry a little. He didn’t say anything about it yet though. He just made sure to keep an eye on the oldest Warner to assure himself that he was only tired from the work they did on the first season. Or maybe just from watching over his sibs 24/7. 

Walking over to the couch, the youngest brother found Yakko napping away, facing towards the TV. Wakko looked at him for a moment. ‘He looks so peaceful’ he thought to himself. He kept staring at him, slowly his anxiety was going up thinking that something might be wrong. He got lost in thought, thinking about what could have caused his sleepiness. He remembered when browsing the internet that sleepiness and lack of energy was a symptom of depression. Snapping back to reality, he looked back at his sleeping brother. Already slightly panicking, he thought for a moment that it looked like Yakko wasn’t breathing. His mind racing, Wakko quickly decided to shake his brother awake. 

Yakko woke up and saw a panicked Wakko in his face. Slowly, he sat up and placed a hand on the middle Warner’s shoulder while rubbing an eye with his other hand. “What’s the matter, sib?” the eldest Warner asked, his voice laced with slight concern and confusion. “I just-... sorry, I panicked. I’m worried about you, Yakko.” he said, hoping he wouldn’t be too upset for waking him. “Aww, you worry about me?” he responded with a gentle smile. “I assure you, nothings wrong.” Wakko just looked at him for a moment then wrapped his arms around Yakko, pulling himself towards his older brother and settling into his lap. “Of course I care about you, you’re my favorite brother and you do so much for us.” Wakko was trying his hardest not to start breaking into tears. Realizing his struggle to stay put together, Yakko started rubbing his younger brother’s back to comfort him. “But what’s there to worry about? I’m perfectly fine!” 

“You’ve been sleeping a lot more recently and I was worried that it meant something bad..” 

“Sleeping? I’ve been trying to get some energy saved up, y’know, it was the whole reason we decided to stay in the tower in the first place.” 

Wakko was silent. He felt foolish now. And even though he was trying his hardest not to, his eyes started flooding with tears. Yakko heard his sniffles and felt the wetness from his eyes drip down to his own shoulder. “Shhh… it’ll be okay, everything is alright.” Yakko whispered to him, continuing to rub his back. A few minutes passed of crying and comforting before Wakko finally settled down again. He leaned back, face to face with his older brother. Yakko wiped away the leftover tears and smiled a soft smile at him. It made Wakko feel better. “I’m glad you worry about me though.” he said before planting a small kiss onto his brother’s forehead. A small smile appeared onto Wakko’s face, then he buried his face into Yakko’s chest. It was warm and very soft, he didn’t want to move. He listened to his brother’s heartbeat before hearing him chuckle at his actions. Yakko leaned back onto the back of the couch and held Wakko close to him. Wakko move his head just enough for his brother to hear him say

“I love you, Yakko.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, lemme know if you have suggestions and i’ll see what i can do 
> 
> peace out


End file.
